Un brin de folie peut toujours nous aider !
by Mogusa
Summary: Quand on s'aperçoit que la folie peut nous aider, vaut mieux l'accepter en tant qu'amie. Sinon, qui sait...


Eh bien bonjour tout le monde ou bonsoir ! :)  
J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire sur l'émission SPN. C'est bien la première fois que je fais ça xD  
Habituellement, c'est plutôt manga, mais bon. [ D'ailleurs, ma fic sur DGM est en « pause » pas beaucoup d'inspiration ! ]

Donc, quand j'ai découvert SPN, j'ai adoré, j'ai lu des fics, j'ai adoré une nouvelle fois. Surtout une auteur qui va sûrement se reconnaître ! :)  
Bref, sans plus tarder je vous présente ma nouvelle fic [ Corrigé par Jubei/Kazuki, merci à toi xD ]

Sur ce, enjoy ! :D

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un de ses fameux cauchemars. Il se redressa dans son lit, tout en mettant son visage dans ses mains et en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Il tenta désespérément de calmer sa respiration. Putain que son lit était dur et inconfortable! Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas payé cher pour ce foutu motel. Mieux valait rester discret quand on se faisait courser par la police, surtout grâce à son frère qui avait le don de s'attirer les ennuis. Il soupira et releva son regard. Le jeune homme resta ébahi un moment, aucun mot ne voulant sortir de sa bouche.

« Que ? … » Murmura-t-il, toujours aussi surpris.

Les murs étaient d'un blanc si pur. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Une porte était visible, mais, celle-ci n'avait pas de poignée. Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la pièce, ancré dans le sol. Une ampoule d'une lumière crue éclairait la pièce. Cette lumière lui faisait horriblement mal aux yeux.

Sam, le jeune de la famille Winchester, regarda le lit. Blanc... Comme la pièce. Ses vêtements ? Tout aussi blanc. Ce n'était pas le motel, car le motel était disons... Spécial. Style campagnard, tout en bois. Non rien d'antique ! Juste campagne avec des coqs un peu partout... Dean s'était un peu plaint de la décoration, comme d'habitude quoi. Quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il chignait. Bref, ce n'était pas son lit, ce n'était pas ses vêtements.

Il glissa hors du lit, le plancher était froid. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il se frotta les bras tout en regardant autour de lui. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Puis, quelque chose retint son attention. Il avait un bracelet au poignet. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda celui-ci de plus près. Cela ressemblait à un bracelet d'hôpital. Il y lut son nom. Il était à l'hôpital ? Mais, pourquoi ? Et puis, drôle d'hôpital. Depuis quand enfermait-on ses patients ?

Pourtant, la veille, il se souvenait parfaitement s'être couché dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de tout mémoriser, voir s'il n'avait pas oublié un détail. Il se souvint qu'avec son frère, il avait dû exorciser un démon. Le pauvre homme s'était retrouvé mort, dans un piteux état. Comme l'hôte de Meg. Après ça, ils avaient un peu nettoyé et ils étaient partis. La police avait-elle trouvé le cadavre ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ne serait-il pas censé se trouver en prison si ça avait été le cas ?

La panique commença à le submerger.

« Non ! Calme-toi ! »

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Où était donc son foutu frère quand il avait besoin de lui ? Il s'avança vers la porte et commença à cogner.

« Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » Cria-t-il fortement espérant qu'on l'entende.

Rien. Il frappa plus fort cette fois-ci. Rien ne se produisit. Il frappa encore plus fort, mais, il eut un gémissement de douleur. Il arrêta. Un autre frisson lui parcourut le corps. Merde, qu'il faisait froid ici ! Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il essaya de chercher un quelconque moyen pour sortir d'ici, mais il n'y en avait pas ! Aucune fenêtre ! La seule sortie possible provenait de cette porte. Il massa doucement son poignet qui était douloureux. Comment aurait-il peut atterrir ici comme ça sans avoir le moindre souvenir ? Non, il ne comprenait pas.

Si une personne était venue cette nuit, Dean l'aurait senti. Lui qui lui répète souvent qu'il se doit de le protéger. Est-ce que son aîné se trouvait également ici ? Mais, qui avait bien pu les enlever ? Ce fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Sam releva la tête. C'était un homme, habillé d'un jean, chemise blanche et d'un long sarrau. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond brûlé, les cheveux courts, en bataille surtout. Des yeux d'un bleu vif et intelligent. Une barbe de deux ou trois jours. On pouvait voir que l'homme n'avait que très peu dormi. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce, accompagné de deux gardes. Sam fronça les sourcils, alors là non... Il n'était pas dans un hôpital... Alors, où ?

« Bonjour Sam, avez-vous bien dormi ? » Demanda l'homme d'une voix douce.

« Que... qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? »

Le médecin soupira et eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien, Sam ? »

« Non, c'est pas pour rien que je vous le demande ! »

Le médecin s'approcha de lui et remarqua son poignet enflé. Il le prit, mais Sam se débarrassa de son étreinte. L'homme soupira.

« Je veux simplement voir si c'est cassé. »

Sam hésita un moment et lui tendit son bras. L'homme pressa doucement ses doigts dessus et sourit.

« Rien de bien grave, seulement un peu enflé. Il faut faire attention Sam et surtout se contrôler lors des crises. »

« Hein ? Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je me réveille dans un autre lit que le mien, seul, dans une pièce inconnue qui ne comporte ni fenêtre, ni porte. Enfin si, mais, elle n'a pas de poignée. Vêtu de vêtements d'hôpital et là vous me dites de me contrôler ? Et puis, vous êtes qui ? »

L'homme rit doucement avant de s'asseoir sur le seul mobilier de la salle, au côté de Sam.

« Tu ne te souviens donc pas, Sam ? Je suis le docteur Walker. William Walker. »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis supposé vous connaître ? »

Le médecin fronça lui aussi ses sourcils à son tour. Il jeta un regard vers les gardes avant de le reposer sur le jeune homme. Il soupira à nouveau et sourit.

« Sam, ça fait un mois que tu es ici. »

Le jeune homme fut... Complètement surpris. Quoi ? Un mois, ici ? Non, c'était une plaisanterie ! Mensonge !

« Non, c'est faux ! Hier, je me rappelle que je me suis couché dans mon lit ! Et que mon frère était là ! »

« Non, Sam. Cela fait bien 1 mois que tu es ici. Peut-être à cause des médicaments, tu ne te souviens pas... »

Sam tiqua au mot médicament. Quels médicaments ? Il n'avait pas besoin de médicament ! Et puis, il ne devait prendre aucun médicament.

« Quoi ? Quels médicaments ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Et où je suis ? » S'impatienta-t-il.

« Sam, calmez-vous. Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Saint-Patrick, dans la ville Baytown, au Texas. »

« Impossible ! J'étais à Medford dans l'Oregon ! Je me souviens parfaitement de ma soirée d'hier. Le Texas n'est pas la porte d'à côté de l'Oregon ! Vous mentez ! »

Sam s'était dangereusement rapproché du médecin, lui saisissant son poignet.

« Sam Winchester ! Calmez-vous ! »

L'homme se défit de son emprise et se redressa. Les gardes s'avancèrent, mais, William leur fit signe de rester là où ils étaient.

« Je ne mens pas, alors prenez de grandes respirations. Contrôlez votre colère. Ne la laissez pas s'échapper et vous contrôler. »

« Non... Hier, j'étais avec Dean... Mon frère... Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Habituellement, on n'enferme pas les patients dans leur chambre ! »

« Sam, nous sommes certes dans un hôpital, mais, ce n'est pas un hôpital comme tu me l'as dit plus tôt. C'est un hôpital psychiatrique. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus resta interdit un moment. Quoi ? Il était dans un asile ? Non là, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas fou. Bon ok, peut-être un peu quand il devait dire aux gens : « Nous chassons des esprits, des démons, des créatures du mal ». Il était vrai que dans ces cas-là, les gens les prenaient pour des cinglés. Alors pourquoi était-il ici ?

« Je... Pourquoi ? »

« Sam, tu ne te souviens donc de rien ? Pourtant, tu le sais toi-même pourquoi tu es ici. Allez, fais un effort et souviens-toi. »

Sam regarda un moment l'homme et ferma les yeux comme celui-ci lui dit de faire. Il essaya de réfléchir, mais non rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Non, je ne trouve pas... »

William soupira et déposa une main sur l'épaule de Sam.

« Sam, votre frère Dean... » Hésita un moment William de peur que Sam se fâche et ait encore une autre crise.

Le cadet des Winchester fixa William avec peur. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Dean ? Où était donc son putain de frère ?

« Tu es ici, car tu as tué Dean. »

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, car si elle ne plaît pas, je préfère tout de suite la retirer avant de me faire huer xD  
Sinon, j'essaie ne de pas top être OOC, c'est difficile, mais bon ! J'y arrive ! Merci encore !

Mogusa ! :)


End file.
